Dreams Fade Into Reality
by soMesmerizeMe
Summary: Kagome Saw Inuyahsa and Kikyo kiss, will she go home, will Inuaysha Follow her?
1. The Truth I See?

-Hello folks, enjoy the new fanfic! R&R  
  
-Chapter one-  
-Dreams fade Into Reality-  
  
**Yawn** Kagome lifted her head off of her big yellow bag which she used as her pillow. Kagome got up and stretched. First thing she noticed was that everyone was gone. She got worried, and upset. She was afraid something may have happened to them. She walked a step forward, and had sensed that a shard of the jewel was near. She stiffened with fear wandering if a demon was around. She drew out her bow and arrow, and aimed into the shrubbery. Shaking she jolted her head to the side, and heard something. Walking cautiously to the bushes that strange noises were coming from, she peeked through, and stood there with her mouth open in total shock. Tears streamed down her face, and she dropped her bow and arrow and ran away. Kagome couldn't stop thinking "How could Inuyasha do that to me, I thought he loved me, but he went behind my back and was kissing Kikiyo! How could he do that to me?!?! How could he break my heart like that?" Kagome said with uncontrollable tears.  
  
Back to Inuyasha  
  
~sniff sniff~ That's Kagome's scent. She must be near. Wait a second. ~Sniff sniff sniff~ I smell something salty, almost like.. Tears. "Kikiyo, I I have to go." Inuyasha calmly stated. And with that ran to find Kagome.  
  
Reality  
  
~Sniff sniff~ she's really close. "KAGOME, I'm sorry, look if you come out  
  
I'll explain everything." Yelled Inuyasha. Hearing this, Kagome ran deeper into the forest wiping away her tears. Inuyasha finally sniffed her out, and jumped in front of her. "Look Kagome, It's not what you think, I swear it's not what you think" Inuyahsa helplessly pleaded. "It's exactly what I think; you never got over your love for Kikyo! You know what fine, if you are going to be like that I recommend you to go get a new jewel detector because I'm going back to my own time since I'm not welcomed here anymore, since you seem to have found your true love, good bye, Inuyahsa I really thought it was meant to be, but you proved me wrong. I really did love you." Said Kagome. Inuyasha looked in surprise, "You. you. you really loved me?" "Goodbye Inuyasha" Said Kagome holding back tears. Then she jumped into the well. Inuyasha looked into the well heart broken at what he had done. "Should I go after her?" he thought to himself.  
  
Okay well that's it for a while folks, if you like it R&R if you want us to update it, then say so! Lol well hope you like it. 


	2. Decisions

Here we go again. ;-) Chapter 2, @&r  
  
Questions and No answers  
  
As Kagome neared the bottom of the well, all these memories  
flashed back through her head. She felt something wet hit her,  
she looked up to see the silver-haired half demon, Inuyasha  
crying on her behalf. "No way, Inuyahsa would never cry for  
me." Kagome convinced herself. When Kagome finally got  
home, she thought maybe she had been too hard on  
Inuyahsa. "Oh well, I can't go back now, I guess I just have to  
live without him. I mean, what am I supposed to do, just march  
right up to him and tell him I'm sorry, He's the one who should  
be apologizing!" Kagome came back to her senses. Under her  
breath she softly whispered, "But I still love him." Sniffling under  
tears, she decided she should just forget about him, after the  
way she treated him, why would he even want to come back?  
"Oh Inuyahsa" Kagome softly sighed. She retreated to her  
room, closed the door, and stood there, just looking out her  
window into the mysterious outdoors. "OH NO!" Kagome yelled.  
"I dropped the shards in the other era! Now I definitely can go  
back to see Inuyasha, Oh, I hope he comes back for me, or  
else, we can never meat again. What am I saying, he is  
probally out kissing Kikiyo again." Kagome reminded herself.  
Looking into the clouds, without even thinking, to Kagome,  
everyone reminded her of Inuyasha. His silver hair flying in the  
wind's breezes, his golden eyes capturing her heart. How could  
she forget him?  
  
------------  
To Inuyahsa  
  
"Should I go down the well to find her? What happiness if she  
didn't want me to come for her? What if she found a new guy  
by now? Should I just forget about her?" Inuyahsa silently  
thought. Lying in the grass beside the well, Inuyahsa looked up  
into the wondrous sky. Everything about it made the  
surroundings more enchanting. The wind brushed against his  
face, the birds sang around him, reminding him of Kagome,  
and how beautiful her voice sounded to him, and he sweet  
lilac scent swimming the breeze reminded Inuyahsa about  
what she smelled like after coming out of the hot spings after  
her 'bath'. After remembering all this, Inuyasha realized, he has  
to go back for Kagome, because he loves her. "But how am I  
supposed to tell Kagome this was all a mistake? Oh well I have  
to go back for her before she figures that I hate her." Inuyahsa  
quickly though. Without hesitation, Inuyahsa quickly jumped  
into the well on his way to Japan.  
R&R please, please, thanks 


	3. A Night To Remember

I had to redo a few things in this chapter, is it better now?  
Here it goes chapter 3 R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
----------------------  
hope you like it. here it goes  
----------------------  
Chappie 3  
-A Night to Remember-  
  
Darkness covered Kagome's room as a blanket of black. Her thought only  
deepened upon one soul, one heart. one memory.  
Inuyahsa. How could you?  
I thought you loved me..  
I thought we would be together forever.  
But you turned your back on me,  
For her....  
  
-sniff- maybe it was never meant to be.. But why do I still love you so  
much? My world shattered into a million pieces when I found you..  
with my incarnation. I really thought you cared for me, looking at me, and  
not Kikyo's soul inside? Is it really true.  
was that a nightmare?  
.No it was true..  
I wish it wasn't but.  
  
I just want this to be over everything..  
The way it was before I was in the Feudal Era.  
I really loved you, Inuyahsa. I guess I gave my heart to someone who does  
not treasure it in return.  
Never again shall I fall into this.. This horrible fate. It all seemed so  
right.  
  
You. me . together forever.  
But I was wrong.  
"Why do I cry for you? I can't help it.. I cant forgive you.. nor forget  
you. A part of my soul will always long for you. But I wish it wouldn't I  
don't want to love you, I cant just sit around and waste my time falling  
for someone who does not share equal emotions with me, but the soul inside  
me, Kikyo's soul. That's what he really loves, isn't it? Am I but part of  
his quest on being reunited with his beloved Kikyo. My soul is falling into  
despair.  
  
To Inuyahsa  
  
-sniff-  
I smell her,  
  
Kagome is near.  
Kagome I need you. -whispers- my Kagome  
I will find you and explain what happened, just please give me a chance.  
  
Back to Kagome  
  
W. why am I crying. for Inuyahsa??  
Why do I feel as if my world has collapsed, and I am left alone with  
unbearable pains of grief and sorrows.  
Wrapped up in her covers in her bed, Kagome laid there, her silky night  
gown  
flowed on her bed, her hair lay around her head.  
She quickly jolted around as she felt as if something was wrong.  
  
She turned around slowly,  
to her surprise,  
Inuyasha sat in her window.  
She gave him a look of sorrows and grief,  
This stabbed his soul,  
Letting his guilt speak with his golden eyes.  
Kagome, I'm sorry,  
Will you ever forgive me?  
Inuyahsa.. I.I.. Really thought you cared for me, I thought you looked at  
me, and not Kikyo's soul inside, but I guess I was wrong.  
Kagome.. My Kagome.  
I'm sorry. I love you,  
And when I'm around you,  
my world seems complete, You are so much more different from Kikyo. And  
when I look into your eyes,  
I see you, not Kikyo.  
And if you listen to my heart,  
you will see it beats for you,  
Not Kikyo.  
Kagome, I love you,  
Will you ever forgive me?  
  
Inuyahsa.. I.. I don't know what to say.  
You hurt me so much, and I--- with that she was cut off  
Inuyahsa walked up to her, grabbing her by the arm, and gently kissed her  
upon her soft lips caressingly, letting warmth and love generate throughout  
her body.  
  
R&R R&R  
Haha wutcha think?? Well review and tell 


	4. Together Forever

Here we go again -sigh- R&R Without reviews, I have no reason to keep  
writing so please keep reviewing!  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
Kagome slowly started to melt into Inuyasha's deep kiss.  
It seemed to suck her in,  
And hold her captive.  
A strange aura seemed to wrap around them.  
Kagome pulled away, and gasped for breath.  
She slowly opened her brown eyes.  
Clearly,  
She saw the hanyou standing before her.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.  
His golden eyes reflected passion, which they have never shown before.  
Just looking at him,  
His figure looked so sweet, so kind, so gentle.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry" The hanyou repeated regretfully.  
"It okay, Inuaysha. She was your past love, and if you love her, I  
understand, I mean I am just her reincarnation, just your jewel shard  
detector."  
Said Kagome with tears swelling up in her eyes.  
"Kagome, it's not like that, I love you,  
I really, truly do. Please Kagome, forgive me."  
Said Inuyahsa softly, and gently, at the same time he rubbed Kagome's back  
trying to cease her tears.  
  
"Inuaysha, it's not your fault, I should have never came to the Feudal  
Japan Era. I should have left you guys alone. It all my fault." Kagome said  
as she fought her way through sobs.  
"Kagome, I will never let you go!" Inuyasha said.  
Inuyahsa slid his arm around Kagome's waist and held her for what seemed to  
be eternity.  
The two of them embraced together,  
It all seemed like a fairytale- a very weird, but sweet one.  
"Inuaysha, I think it's time we go back into the other era." Said Kagome  
"Yea, let go." Said Inuyasha understandingly.  
With that the couple hopped into the well together, on their wait to the  
Feudal Era.  
Sorry this chapter was so short! R&R R&R R&R What do you think? Add a new  
Chapter? Review and tell!!  
^ ^  
U 


	5. A Familiar Face

----  
  
This is like my 3rd chapter within a week, YEY lol R&R  
  
----  
  
Jumping out of the well, Inuaysha took Kagome's hand and pulled her up with him. The sun's rays danced upon their faces  
  
as they entered the feudal era.  
  
Waiting there was,  
  
Miroku, Shippo and Sango.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief to be back to all of her friend.  
  
Shippo was the first one to greet Kagome,  
  
He ran as fast as he could up to her and took her into a bear hug.  
  
With tears streaming down his face,   
  
all he could think was he was so happy that Kagome was fianlly back.  
  
Inuyasha watched all this, and all he could let out was "Feh".  
  
He acted as though nothing had happened back in the other era.  
  
It was getting dark.  
  
"Inuaysha, can we please make camp now?" Kagome begged.  
  
"Fine." Inuaysha replied.  
  
Happy, Kagome took out her sleeping back out of her big yellow bag.  
  
She rolled it out, and was the first one asleep.  
  
Miroko made a fire,  
  
and everyone sat around it.  
  
"Why was Kagome in such a hurry to go back to her era earlier, Inuyahsa?" Sango asked confused.  
  
"-Feh- She saw me and Kikyo kissing" Inuyahsa said while blushing.  
  
"How could you do that to her??!?! She loved you so much, and you go behind her back and kiss Kikyo??!?!?!"  
  
Sango yelled at Inuaysha.  
  
Inuaysha's eyes said it all, they were full of regret.  
  
Snuggled up in her sleeping bag, Kagome heard everything.  
  
"Does he really love me, or does he love Kikyo inside of me?" Kagome wandered.  
  
Tears began sliding down her face, as she tried to blink them away.  
  
Inuyasha could smell the salt.   
  
"..It must be Kagome.... Inuyahsa thought.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The next morning  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kagome tossed, and turned. Suddenly she woke up to a pair of big golden eyes face to face with her own.  
  
"YYEEEKKK" Kagome screamed, slapping Inuaysha across the face.  
  
"Sorry, I am so sorry!!!" Kagome said repeatedly.  
  
"Feh" with that Inuaysha jumped into the tree, and stared into the sun's golden rays.  
  
It danced upon his face,  
  
showing beauty on the inside, and the outside.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
later in the morning  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Inuaysha, I know your still probally mad, but do you want me to make you some Ramen?"Ask Kagome.  
  
Inuaysha's eye's sparkled, and his ears quickly perked up (aww) to the word "Ramen"  
  
-Giggles- "I'll take that as a yes." Said Kagome, flashing Inuaysha a quick smile.  
  
After the Ramen was done, Inuaysha quickly gulped it down (What a piggy. Te hehe)  
  
Kagome sighed and thought to herslef that some things will never change.  
  
All of a sudden, The wind blew heavier, the sky grew dark, and the air became thick.  
  
Kagome looked up to the the clouds open to a familiar figure- a familiar face.  
  
"Inuaysha, look up there!" Kagome said very worried.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
So wutcha think? Add another chapter? R&R  
  
--------------------------------- 


	6. To Kaede's Hut

-----------  
  
HaHa 4th chapter within a week, I'm not doing too bad. Wowa! I actually reached my goal of 6 chpters! -sigh- sorry for the spelling mistakes, i hafta type this up on Notepad. Well, here it goes, R&R R&R come on keep them some'n lol  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
----------  
  
"Kouga!" Inuyahsa muttered between breaths. He looked towards his opponient, and clenched his fist tightly.   
  
"Hahaha, did you really think the jewel shards would go by me unditected? Oh and while I am at it, I'll take Kagome too, since she is the only   
  
one who can purify them" Kouga said with a shrug.  
  
"Kagome, RUN!" Inuaysha screemed.  
  
Kouga swiftly ran towards Kagome, slicing into her side new her hip.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuaysha nearly cried.  
  
"You'll never get either of them, so long as I live" Inuyasha yelled pulling out the Tetsusiaga.  
  
"You'll pay for that!!!" Inuyahsa rored.  
  
"YAHH" Inuyahsa yelled, slicing Kouga's left arm off.  
  
"Hahaha, you can't defeat me that easly, HANYOU, I'll come back for my shards!" Said Kouga. With that he dissapeared into the dark bed of   
  
clouds.  
  
Panting uncontrolably.  
  
"Feh" muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome let out a largh sigh, and had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Its not like Kouga to give up so easily" Though kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!! Are you alright, if that baka hurt you, I swear I will have his head on a stick!  
  
"..Yeah... Inuaysha.. I'm fine, just a cut, that's all..." Said Kagome, sniffing back tears.  
  
"Come on, Kagome, let's take you toKaede.  
  
With that, Inuaysha gently picked up Kagome, and ran as quick as his feet(and demon powers.. hehe ) would take him.  
  
"Inuaysha, thank you." Kagome whichspered before she fell asleep.  
  
----------  
  
An hour later  
  
----------  
  
With a few blinks, Kagome looked up into her surroundings, everything was blury, but her sight slowly came back to her.  
  
"I'm in Kaede's hut." Kagome shortly figured out.  
  
"Inuaysha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Where is everyone?  
  
Kagome slowly got up, holding her hip, she was still in great pain.  
  
As she looked out the door,  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were out battling a demon of great strength.  
  
(Well Shippo was cowering in the corner) haha  
  
"There are two jewel shard imbeded within the head of this monster." Kagome quickly realised.  
  
Rummaging through her backback, she quickly stumbled upon her bow and arrow.  
  
Carefully, Kagome Shot the arrow at the demon's head.  
  
...She missed.  
  
The demon pushed everyone aside, and ran towards Kagome.  
  
"Uh oh, I'm in serious trouble now, I'm definately gone for."  
  
Thought Kagome.  
  
----------  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short! Well, Wutcha think? Add a new chapter??? Review and tell thanksies  
  
After summer, I can only update this story on weekend  
  
(mabye a few exceptions) lol  
  
^ ^  
  
U  
  
---------- 


	7. A Voice And A Captured Heart

-----------------  
5th chappie in a week! Yipee haha, I'm past my goal. -sigh- I'm so pround. lol well R&R tell wut you think  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 7  
-----------------  
  
All of a sudden the monster stopped dead in his tracks, he quickly retaliated.  
  
"That was very strange." Kagome though.  
  
After that incident, Kagome sensed a shard of the Sikon No Tama (Jewel of the 4 souls).. no two... wait 3!!!  
  
When she told Inuaysha this,  
  
he got prepared for yet another battle,  
  
standing his ground.  
  
"Kagome, go, NOW!" Inuaysha screamed, and with a nod of his head, he possitioned himself for a long blod thirsty battle.  
  
"I hope Inuaysha will be alright." Kagome thought as she ran, she turned around to see the air getting dark,  
  
and the clouds getting thick.  
  
All these memories flashed back through Kagome's mind.   
  
"No... no... he'll be alight" Kagome decided.  
  
Inuaysha stood there with his fists clenched around his all mighty sword,  
  
Tetsusiaga.  
  
Naraku appeared, finally.  
  
His hair quickly breezed through his face.   
  
He let out this big smirk,  
  
assuming he was going to win the fight.  
  
Naraku and Inuaysha fought for atleast 3 hours.  
  
Inuaysha's condition- A bit hole in his right arm, and a broken leg.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"INUAYSHA!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Naraku Quickly went after her when he heard the loud shreik.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, you did it now you Baka" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Instinctively, Inuyasha went after Naraku to try to protedct 'his' Kagome.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed as fear was painted across her face.  
  
"KAGOME" Inuaysha yelled back.  
  
And he had this nasty look on his face like he was gonne kill some one. (Gee, I wander who that is. lol..... Naruku mabye?)  
  
-----------------  
wowa done with chapter 7  
  
Ya, pretty short I know, I just don't have it in me to write allot. lol  
How'd ya like it? Review and tell. Add another chapter? wutcha think, review and tell. haha it seems like i am repeating myself.  
^ ^  
U 


	8. A Decision That Can last a Lifetime

Chappie 8.... R&R te hehe :-D  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Inuaysha took out Tetsusiaga.  
  
He forcefully thurst his sword at Naraku.  
  
Kagome quickly got her bow and arrow.  
  
"Inuyasha, DUCK!" Yelled kagome.  
  
And with great effort she shot her bow right to Naraku's heart, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Whenever I shot my purity arrow, mabye I purified Naraku turning him human, and  
  
he couldnt survive though my shot?" Kagome wandered.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then Naraku, Kagome, then Naraku. His eyes were wide with  
  
amazement, and esxcitement. Kikyo's death has been revenged,   
  
But by Kagome???  
  
Inuyahsa walked over and picked up the last of the jewel fragments.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, in shock of her own power.  
  
So they started on their way back to the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"Now that Naraku is dead, and we have all of the jewel fragments,  
  
am I going to go home, forever?" Kagome thought.  
  
At that thought, tears rapidly eased down her face.  
  
She blinked them away,  
  
but they kept growing back stornger.  
  
"Oh.. Inuaysha" Kagome whispered.  
  
By this time, inuyasha was sitting up in the tree,   
  
wandering about everything that happened,   
  
and what was going to happen now.  
  
Kagome walked over to the tree Inuyasha was in,  
  
staring at him her eyes filled with sorrows.  
  
She then walked towards the well, ready to jump in,  
  
when all of a sudden, a clawed hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Inuyasha........?" Kagome asked  
  
She turned around to see him right infront oh her face,  
  
looking at her with his big,  
  
golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome, don't go, stay here with us, Aishiteru.(I love you)" Said Inuaysha.  
  
Kagome grabbed his Haori(is that how you spell it?) and stated crying into it.  
  
"What are you going to do now Kagome, stay here with Inuyasha and the gang or go back to your own time?" Kagome asker herself.  
  
-----------------  
wutcha think? 8th chappie is finally done? R&R. Add another Chapter?  
----------------- 


	9. A Simple Answer

---------------------  
Chapter 9-R&R tell if you want me to add a new chappie. ^_^  
---------------------  
  
Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome away, still holding her wrist, he said "It's  
your choice Kagome."  
Kagome looked at him with watery eyes and said, "I know, Inuyasha, I know."  
But in her mind she wished it wasn't her choice.  
"Inuyasha."  
"What?"  
"Can we go back to my era for a while, wile I decide what I am going to  
do?"  
"We?"  
"Yea, you and me"  
"-feh- fine, but not for a long time."  
"YEY!"  
With that, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well together.  
(How cute (^_^) )  
When they entered the other era,  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked together to the temple.  
Kagome was first to enter the temple.  
"Mom, Souta, Grandpa, you there?" Yelled Kagome.  
No one answered..  
"I guess no one is home." Thought Kagome.  
I'm going to go take a bath, so you can stay down here, and watch TV.  
Kagome smiled warmly.  
Jogging up the stairs, she opened the bathroom door,  
Everything was as she remembered it.  
All her favorite shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and bubble baths. ^_^  
So excited to take her first bath in almost a month in a real bathtub.  
Hastily, she stripped off her clothes,  
And jumped into the warm water.  
"This is so relaxing.. Hmmm I wander what Inuyasha is up to."  
---------------------  
To Inuyahsa  
---------------------  
Hmm.. I wander what this thing does, he pushed the button, and the TV came  
on. He jumped back scared, and his puppy ears fell back on his head, he  
growled at  
it.  
(Awwww!!! How cute)  
---------------------  
Back to Kagome  
---------------------  
"Okay.. I think I made up my mind." Kagome figures out excitedly.  
"I wander what Inuyasha will think."  
Kagome got out of the tub, and grabbed her pink towel, and dried herself  
off, got dressed into her pj's and towel-dried her hair.  
She slowly walked down the steps to find Inuyahsa growling at the TV.  
Kagome giggled at the sight.  
"Inuyasha, I think I made up my mind, on where I am going to stay from now  
on" Kagome said waiting for Inuyasha's reply.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Well, what do you thing. R&R tell me if you want me to add another chapter  
^_^  
-------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Not As It Seems

This is the last chapter cause summer is over REAL soon- so I will try and update over the weekends ^_^ but there might be a few exceptions about writing on the week days. Anyways, here is Chapter 10, R&R tell wut ya think, be honest now! ;-) byebyes ^_^ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Okay, um, what did you decide, Kagome?" "I am going to stay with you guys in the feudal Era (smile)" "REALLY?" Asked Inuyasha as his ears perked up to what he thought was his imagination. "Yep, but every once in a while I'm going to come back home. ^_^" Said Kagome with a smile. "C'mon, Inuyasha, lets go back to the Feudal Era to tell the others!" Said Kagome.  
  
The hopped into the well together (once again) "KAGOME" yelled a familiar voice, then all of a sudden a little kitsune (that how you spell it?) jumped on her head squeaking "KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME!"  
  
Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, placing his one hand on his friend's shoulder. "What did Lady Kagome decide upon?" Asked Miroku "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku, where is Sango?" Asked Kagome with curiosity. "Um shes in the hot springs taking a bath." Answered Miroku. "Okay, I think I am going to join her, be back soon guys!" Said Kagome, waving. "Um. Miroku, I'm surprised you are peeking in on them" Said Inuyasha miserably. "Well, I was before, but Sango hit me on the head with that boomerang thing!" Said Miroku a bit irritated.  
  
"Well I suppose I could try again though, right?" Asked Miroku with a smirk, "Until you get pounded." Reminded Inuyasha. "But its worth it!" Miroku Said coming to his conclusion. -Miroku started to walk off- "Hey, aren't you coming Inuyasha?" Ask Miroku.  
  
"I'm not about to get attacked." Stated Inuyasha. Miroku continued to walk off.  
  
Back to Kagome and Sango  
  
"Hey Sango! Kagome said!" "Hey" Said Sango. Kagome ran behind a bush, changed into her bathing suite, and then jumped into the water with her friend. All of a sudden, Kagome had a weird feeling. "What's a matter?" Sango Asked. "Um. it's nothing" Said Kagome. "All of a sudden Sango Grabbed Kagome, and squeezed her so tightly, she couldn't even breathe, when she turned around to ask her friend what she was doing, she noticed this was not her friend, but someone disguised as her friend. "INUYASHA" she screamed, not realizing her voice could not be heard.  
  
To Inuyasha  
  
-Sniff sniff-  
  
"Whats that scent mixed in with with kagome's? Kikyo? 


	11. Discussions

Here we go R&R  
--------------  
  
"Oh no! Kikyo, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to got to the world that you belong in." Whispered Inuayhsa.  
  
He quickly followed her scent, and just when it got the strongest,  
  
he looked up, to see Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo...." Inuyahsa said.  
  
Inuyahsa just stood there looking at his past love, Kikyo,  
  
who has been reincarnated as Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo, where is Kagome?" Inuyahsa asked softly.  
  
"Inuyasha, i need to talk to you." Said Kikyo.  
  
"WHERE IS KAGOME?!?!" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I will tell you when the time is right, but first we need to talk Inuyasha." Said Kikyo.  
  
"Inuaysha, do you remember all the times in the past, when we were together, and it seemed so right,  
  
everything was understandable. And I protected the Shikon No Tama. I was going to give it to you,  
  
so we could be human together, and you agreed, then you betrayed me, you killed me, taking the Shikon No Tama With you,   
  
saying you were going to detroy my village? Why did you do that Inuyahsa, why?"  
  
"Kikyo.... I"  
"SILENCE!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"Now you seem to have deap feelings for my reincarnation.  
  
You dont even care for me at all any more, do you Inuayhsa. Along time ago it seemed like we were destined for eachother.  
  
It seemed like everything was right. But now you have chosen her, over me. Good bye Inuyahsa, I hope you are happy with  
  
your choice." Said Kikyo.  
  
As she dissapeared Kagomes body slowly faded inyo Kikyo's.  
  
Inuyahsa quickly ran over and caught her before she fell.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, wake up, KAGOME!" Inuayhsa Said louder and louder as he tried to shaker her out of it.  
  
Kagome slowly woke up to the warmth of a burning fire near her. She slowly opened her eyes to be rolled up in her sleeping bag,  
  
with her Dog Demon friend leaving against a wall of stones sleeping softly.  
  
Kagome smiled as she realized Inuyasha had saved her, or did he come for Kikyo?  
  
"No, Inuyahsa told me he doesnt like Kikyo any more. He probally does, she is so pretty and nice, and everything I want to be."  
  
Kagome thought between sobs.  
  
Kagome turned her head to see Inuayhsa's ears tiwching in his sleep.   
  
She couldn't help but go over and touch them.  
  
She stated moving his ears around,  
  
when all of a sudden, A big pair of golden eyes seemed to capture Kagome's heart.  
  
"Feh. What are you doing Wench?!?!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I guess some things will never change." Thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked back over into her sleeping bag, and hopped in.  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Thought Kagome.  
  
She looked over when she heard rustling in the bushes, then two eyes poped out at her.  
  
-------------------------------------  
Well wutcha think?  
hehe sorry I didnt update in a while. anyways, R&R  
Hope ya had a good summer while it lasted.  
----------------------------------- 


	12. Confessions

Okay guys- sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!! I just didn't feel up to it, nor do I now, but I should try and update   
once in a while, eh?  
tehehe. So R&R thanks bunches. ^_^  
Here We go---  
  
Add a Chapter 13?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"EEK!" Cried Kagome. Then she quickly jumped back.  
  
Seemingly out of no where, the little Kitsune popped out of the bushes.  
  
"Wutcha so scared about, Kagome?" Asked Shippo with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Ummm... you startled me thats all." Said Kagome Blushing.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, where is Inuayhsa?" Asked Shippo with his innocent voice.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him for a while, do you remember the last time you saw him Shippo?" Asked Kagome,   
  
now curious upon the situation.  
  
"Well.. I saw him near the lake a little bit ago.... He looked upset about something." Said Shippo honestly.  
  
"I bet he was thinking about Kikyo again, I mean they were in love, he probally still likes her, right? I mean why   
  
wouldn't he?" Thought Kagome.  
  
"I'm going to go look for him." Said Kagome sweetly flashing Shippo a smile.  
  
When she turned her face,  
  
tears began to stream down her cheeks,  
  
leaving lines where they rolled down.  
  
"Oh Inuyahsa, you will never truely get over your feelings for Kikyo, will you" Wandered Kagome.  
  
She walked a little further,  
  
as she looked over to a patch of high grass,  
  
she noticed something was in it.  
  
She decided to go check it out.  
  
As she pushed the grass aside,  
  
Inuyahsa stood there,  
  
looking into a puddle of water.  
  
"Inuyahsa...." Kagome barely whispered. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am so confused, it seems like every time something goes right in my life, something bad has to happen afterwards?"  
  
"Kagome, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you too." Said Inuysha with watery eyes.  
  
"Inuyahsa, it's fine, we are together now, and thats all that matters, right?" Asked Kagome cheerfully trying to   
  
bring his spirit up.  
  
Inuyahsa gave no reply,  
  
but just stared into the puddle below,  
  
he saw him and Kikyo?  
  
No, him and Kagome.  
  
"I guess this is the way thing are going to be from now on, eh?" Thought Inuysha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, no cliffhanger this time, sorry its short, I'm just running low on time, so I'm outties,  
make sure you R&R  
  
ps- Thanks to my loyal fans who kept me writing to Chapter 12 ^_^  
I plan to have many mory chapters to come,   
but how can I write without knowing people appriciate my work? teheh.  
~l8r  
^_^ 


	13. Cherished Soul

r&r R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R   
  
Tehehe- I'm getting a little better at updating- I'm sick, so I have a while to write. Anyways....  
  
Well Here is chapter 13!!! WOA! I got pretty far..... so here we go...  
  
Add a chapter 14?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh.. Inuyahsa.. It's okay. We revenged Kikyo's death.   
  
And now she can finally rest in peace.  
  
"Are you feeling a little better? I'm sorry that everything had to turn out this way, Inuyahsa.  
  
I know your life wasn't exactly a party. But I love you because you are yourself.  
  
I will always be here for you, don't worry." Said Kagome sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." Said Inuyahsa with appriciation.  
  
"Wutcha say we use the Shikon No Tama? If you want, you could even revive Kikyo." Said Kagome trying to past a smile on   
  
her now depressed face.  
  
"Oh.. Inuyahsa!" softly weeped Kagome, running into his arms,  
  
and letting him hold her in a tight embrace.  
  
That moment seemed so magical,  
  
like she had been waiting her whole life to do it.  
  
Her Raven black hair whisked against his mournful face.  
  
Inuyahsa held her tighter,  
  
looking like he was trying to unify their two bodies.  
  
Kagome gently pulled back,  
  
and they stared into eachother's eyes.  
  
Kagome's brown eyes glistened with tears that have yet to fall.  
  
Inuyahsa leaned down and kissed Kagome tenderly upon her lips.  
  
Rose Red painted across her cheeks.  
  
Slowly she melted into the kiss she so longed for.  
  
IT all seemed so right,  
  
Being held by the man she loved,  
  
being kissed by the soul she so deeply cherished.  
  
" I hope we will stay like this forever." Whispered Kagome upon Inuyahsa's lip, still in the kiss. 


	14. Home Sweet Home

I have about 15 minutes to write chappie 13... so here it goes  
  
Sept 11- wut a horrible date ....  
  
anyways, R&R- thankis- ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After about 5 minutes, Inuyahsa pulled away.  
  
"Inuyahsa, I think I should go home for a few days- you know to visit my family and everything." Said Kagome with hope  
  
sounding in her voice.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you." Said Inuyahsa sternly.  
  
"But.." Started Kagome.  
  
But she was cut off when she saw Inuyahsa pick up her big yellow bag, and get ready to put her on his back for the trip back   
  
to the well.  
  
-sigh- "Somethings are just not meant to be said." Thought Kagome with a sigh.   
  
Suddenly,  
  
the hanyou picked her up, and put him on her back.  
  
abandoning the group,  
  
Inuyahsa and Kagome were headed to present time Japan.  
  
Trees flashed by as blotches of green an artist would have painted.  
  
The sun shown from in between the trees, casting light apon the forest floor.  
  
"It's all so pretty." Thought Kagome with a smile.  
  
Just as Kagome was drifting off to sleep,  
  
Inuyahsa announced they had arrived at the well.  
  
"Feh. Stupid girl." Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome knew he didn't mean what he said so she let it go *This time*.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha, let's go." Sounded Kagome.  
  
"Oi, Well wench, if you were carring with big bag of yours it would take a little linger too." Said Inuyahsa,  
  
a little angry at the situation.  
  
"Okay, thats it I'm about to go completely nuts if he insults me." Thought Kagome angerly.  
  
As they reached Kagome's house, they decided to jump in through her bedroom window.  
  
Once they made it inside,  
  
Kagome made Inuyahsa some ramen. (He had been beggin for it all day, so she finally gave in)  
  
Once Inuyahsa realized that Kagome was making him ramen,  
  
his ears perked up, and he looked like a very happy puppy (awwww ^_^)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okaysies, well I'll write another chappie soon- mabye tomorrow! ^_^ Just please R&R this one! thanksies.  
  
-l8r.  
  
arevior. ^_^ 


	15. Anything For You

oh my gosh! I am actually writing another chappie. I felt bad for abandoning my story. -cries-  
  
sooooo, PLEASE R&R pwease *pouts*  
  
here it goes..... ^_-  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they reached Kagome's house, they decided to jump in through her bedroom window.  
  
Once they made it inside,  
  
Kagome made Inuyahsa some ramen. (He had been beggin for it all day, so she finally gave in)  
  
Once Inuyahsa realized that Kagome was making him ramen,  
  
his ears perked up, and he looked like a very happy puppy (awwww ^_^)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whenever Kagome saw Inuyahsa look so cute, she couldn't help but giggle. He was so adorable.  
  
Kagome looked off into space,  
  
letting her hopes and dreams roam freely.  
  
Suddenly to be snapped out of her trance by strong hands holding her waist.  
  
Her eyes widened,  
  
and she gasped.  
  
Turning around to see those same Golden eyes look straight into hers.  
  
She began to blush,  
  
and everything seemed like a fairy-tale.  
  
Inuyahsa pulled kagome into a long,  
  
enchanted kiss.  
  
The would seemed to stop  
  
and evertything seemed perfect.  
  
Pulling away,  
  
gasping for breath.  
  
Kagome froze over, and it felt like an icy shill ran down her back.  
  
Kagome leaned forward into the warmth of Inuyasha's haori.  
  
"Kagome... can we go back home soon?" ask Inuyahsa.  
  
Home? Is that what Kagome should call it from now on? This is the home she was born in, the family she was born  
  
into. Is she giving it all up.... for Inuyasha?   
  
"Um... sure." Said Kagome trying to shake off the thought.  
  
" We will go as soon as you are done eating your ramen." Said Kagome trying to hide the sadness in her voice.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Asked Inuyahsa worridly between gulps of ramen.  
  
" Nothing... I'ts nothing." Answered Kagome with tears tracing down her face.  
  
"Some thing is wrong, tell me" Said Inuayhsa.  
  
"Okay, I am just going to miss this place allot." Said Kagome.  
  
Silence filled the room, filling ever crack and crevice.  
  
"Inuaysha, I'm going outside for a while." Said Kagome pasting a fake smile on her face, then walking outside.  
  
Even steps lay in the ground where Kagome had stepped on.  
  
"What am I going to do, every choice I make up, I'm just not sure if it is right. I mean, Inuyasha means  
  
everything to me. But what about my family... my friends? I am giving up my life of being normal,  
  
for the man I love? I am giving up school, and grades, just to be by him? Does he really mean that much to me?  
  
Oh... Inuyasha." Kagome thought. The October breeze splashed over Kagome's face as memories  
  
of her normal life came flooding back,  
  
Then all the mories with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, you mean everything to me.  
  
The wind lashed at Kagome's back,   
  
and the sun filled her with warmth,  
  
and provided her the strength she needed to go on.  
  
Turning around,  
  
Inuysha laied his hand on Kagome shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?" Ask Inuyahsa..  
  
Kagome couldn't help but notice how the sun traced his outline.  
  
His silver hair was streaked with gold,  
  
and his eyes glowed with the light of the sun.  
  
"Yea" Said Kagome.  
  
"Anything for you...." Thought Kagome to herslef.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Wowa! that has gotta be the longest chappie have ever wrote, atleats thats what it feels like. lol  
  
Anyways... Read And Review.  
  
Au Revior. ^_- 


	16. Lost And Confused

Hey, i'm sick, so i figured, what's better to do than update my stories some more? haha  
  
So please guys R&R Thanksies.  
  
But before I go on, I just want to say thanks to all my wanderful reviewers.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dreams Fade Into Reality   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuysha laied his hand on Kagome shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?" Ask Inuyahsa..  
  
Kagome couldn't help but notice how the sun traced his outline.  
  
His silver hair was streaked with gold,  
  
and his eyes glowed with the light of the sun.  
  
"Yea" Said Kagome.  
  
"Anything for you...." Thought Kagome to herslef.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyahsa led Kagome to the Bone Eater's well. Kagome followed behind, slowly, her mind drifting off to a far away place.  
  
"Why is it always me making the decisions around here? Why can't I just be a normal teenager? What if Inuyasha was human,  
  
would all of this be different? What happens if we find all the Shards of The Shikon Gewel? Will he use it to become  
  
a full Demon? Will he still love me? " Thought Kagome.   
  
Once infront of the well, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in.  
  
Upon reaching the other side, a very happy Kitsune jumped ontop of Kagome repeatidly yelling her name.  
  
"Oh, Shippo, I'm happy to see you too." Said Kagome between giggles.  
  
"Welcome back Lady Kagome, Inuyasha. Said Miroku.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
As Kagome was walking past Miroku he suddenly grabbed her butt. "HENTAI!" Yelled Kagome, swiftly slapping him  
  
across the face. Lucky for Miroku, Inuyasha did not notice any of this, because he was in a tree fast asleep by now.  
  
-sigh- "I'm going for a walk" Said Kagome. As she was walking through the meadow, she noticed shadows  
  
skimming across the trees ahead. "Inuyahsa?" Wandered Kagome.   
  
"Oh no!! I left my bow and arrows at the camp!!!!!" Whined Kagome.  
  
Suddenly,  
  
Long silver hair flashed by.  
  
A clawed hand grabbed her, and suddenly everything became blurry.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome confused.  
  
"No it can't be Inuyasha, no it's not him." Said Kagome with her last breath before everything went dark.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haha. R&R ........... thanksies. ^_-  
  
ps- sorry this chappie is so short! 


	17. No Dreams No Miracles

Hey, I haven't updated this story since last year!!! Woah!!! Well I started a new story, Trapped Rainbow, but no one has even reviewed it and I had it up for like a week! =( But here goes my attempt to make my story as good as whenever I started it.... Uh oh.. here we go wish me luck and please R&R simles -  
  
Chapter 2, No Dreams, No Miracles   
  
A clawed hand grabbed her, and suddenly everything became blurry.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome confused.  
  
"No it can't be Inuyasha, no it's not him." Said Kagome with her last breath before everything went dark.  
  
Shivering and shaking, Kagome woke up to a smell of musk, and a feeling of being trapped. Turning side to side, struggling to open her eyes, Kagome finally managed. Everything was dark, the first though that struck her mind was she was blind, though, as her night vision kicked in, she realized that she was trapped in a cave. Water dripped from the ceiling as she noticed the little puddles reflecting the only fragments of light that enchanted this isolated place. Bats flew above her head, she gasped in panic, not because of them, but because she didn't know how she got here, where she is, and worst of all, if she will ever see Inuyashsa again.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. The name the only ounce of hope she had that crossed her lips. "I... I ... don't want to be alone, not when I finally found you, I don't want to lose you again, like in my past life. A tear trickled down her face, sparkling with but a reflection, and her aurora started to lower. "Kagome," she told herself, "it's up to you, no one can save you but yourself." With that thought she remembered she didn't have her bow and arrows. "how could I have forgotten them?" She argued with herself. Thankful that she at least wasn't tied down, she decided to follow her intuition and hope for the best. With every step, came a feeling she was getting closer, but at the same time farther away.  
  
Feeling her away around the cave walls, she stumbles over a rock on the save bottom, and fell face forward. Pushing the dirt off of her, she willed herself to proceed and find her friends. "I can do this, I will do this." She told herself, trying to get as much support as possible. Within an instant, Kagome felt some strange rush of power within her, and she knew she could find her way. Inside of her something was radiating out, giving her strength she was lacking. Turning a corner, a little bit of light peeked out at her. The only ray of light seen for miles shone out of a crack in a wall of rocks. Falling to her knees, she sat there, and just wondered what to do, wandered how to do it. "Will I ever get out" She thought with tears streaming down her face. No I cannot give up, not this easily.  
  
Back to Inuyashasa  
  
Sitting in his tree, his white hair flying through the open breeze, something is wrong, why aren't I picking up Kagome's scent...  
  
to be contined if I get some reviews =) so R&R  
  



	18. Courage In Golden Eyes

Umm keep up the reviews guys- I use to get so many.... Do you not like my works? =( Well R&R make me want to continue writing.. thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Feeling her away around the cave walls, she stumbles over a rock on the save bottom, and fell face forward. Pushing the dirt off of her, she willed herself to proceed and find her friends. "I can do this, I will do this." She told herself, trying to get as much support as possible. Within an instant, Kagome felt some strange rush of power within her, and she knew she could find her way. Inside of her something was radiating out, giving her strength she was lacking. Turning a corner, a little bit of light peeked out at her. The only ray of light seen for miles shone out of a crack in a wall of rocks. Falling to her knees, she sat there, and just wondered what to do, wandered how to do it. "Will I ever get out" She thought with tears streaming down her face. No I cannot give up, not this easily.  
  
Back to Inuyasha  
  
Sitting in his tree, his white hair flying through the open breeze, something is wrong, why aren't I picking up Kagome's scent...  
  
Golden eyes flew open to the thought- ears perked- and all senses became extra sensitive. The world seemed to spin ever more quickly, and every of the heart seemed to shatter a new beginning. "KK..Kagome" He whispered. In shock for only a second, he snapped himself out of it, trying to pick up her scent, he found it blended with another..... "It couldn't be" he though "...Sesshomaru" (spelling? Is it wrong? If so, review and tell the write way- much thanks) his whole body froze at just the thought, his brother, holding Kagome captive, why, why would he do that? Sure he hated me, but why her, what did she ever do? Snarling at the thought, Inuyashsa looked into the sun's glow, swuinting his eyes, he knew he ahd to save her, if his brother were the one who took her captive, then she needs all the help she can get.  
  
The moment before Inuyahsa was about to set off to find her, a curious little kitsune popped into the picture. "Inuaysha" he asksed, with apprehension filling his eyes. "Kagome, I cant find her, I found her scent, but I smell Sesshomaru's scent mixed in with it. Shippo's Eyes flung open and with a whirl, darted off trying to find Kagome. sigh "Inuyasha's face fell hopeless to the idea of a kitsune slowing down his quest. Inuyahsa darted after Shippo.  
  
------------------- back to Kagome------------------------------  
  
"Climbing the wall or rocks, Kagome try pulling one from the bottom, it wouldn't budge. "I cant be stuck... not now, not after I came this far." She thought to herself, her only hope. Peeking through the hole where the only bit of light peered out, Kagome felt like someone was watching her, like someone was behind her. A chill ran up her spine, and as she turned around to see if she was right, a glimmer of silver was the last she saw. Shaking out of the spell, she awoke, tied to a tree. "I should be able to get out of this easily,." She thought. Squirming and trying eveythiong she could think of, she attempted to break free. She finally realized it was hopeless, for it was being held by a binding spell. Kicking a rock nearest her feet, a blur shield arose, and she realized not only was she in a binding spell, but was caught in a shield also.  
  
"Kaa....Kkaaggg... Kagome" Spoke Inuyahsa, almost silently. Kagome's eyes were cleneched for a good 2 minutes, looking up into her silver-haired hanyou's eyes, she found relief, and amazingly,courage.  
  
Shall I write more? ,more reviews and I shall =) READ AND REVIEW R&R R&R R&R 


	19. So Wrong Yet So Right

umm I'm gonan write another chappie, but R&R and it isn't going to be very long its 3 am... lol. Well, if you get a chance, pelase read my new fanfic, Insomniacs of Love. And pelase Review it—much thanks..  
  
"Kaa....Kkaaggg... Kagome" Spoke Inuyahsa, almost silently. Kagome's eyes were cleneched for a good 2 minutes, looking up into her silver-haired hanyou's eyes, she found relief, and amazingly,courage.  
  
Jolting forward towards her hanyou, not remembering the shield or binding spell, and got zapped and pushed back a good bit. Looking into inuyahsa's eye's with hurt.... And helplessness, Inuyahsa was rady to do anything to rescue Kagome. Running towards Kagome, Inuyahsa got pushed back by the shield. Purple dust twisted up out of the earth, and arose a young woman. She stoof 5' 5" and had long silver hair, with grey eyes. Beautiful and graceful, she stood with a sword. Running her fingers across the sharp blade, droplettes of blood welled up, then miraculously, disappeared, and the cut healed. "Do you want this young maiden, Inuyasha?" Asked the Young woman. "My name is Kitari, mistress of the new moon." Spoke the woman. "And you, Inuyasha, are a big part of my plan."  
Inuyahsa took his sword, using Wind Scar, almost killing her, she disappeared before his open eyes. Kagome fell out of her holding, and fell onto the floor. Inuysha picked up Kagome's body and held her against his chest. He stroked her hair, and tried to calm her down. Inuyasha pulled back for a moment, and looked into Kagome's eyes, something wasn't right, it felt so different, but why did it feel so right?" "Kagome.... Your body will soon be mine." Kikyo spoke to Kagome telepathically, soon not even Inuyahsa will remember you.  
  
Continue?? I know this chappie is kidna corny- should I redo it, I'm so sleepy, and I need to wrap it up? Lol- anyways please please R&R my other story- Insomniacs of Love 


End file.
